1. Field
The invention relates to a magnetic holding or retaining arrangement, such as for tools and other metallic articles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,508 discloses a MAGNETIC TOOL HOLDER. In the '508 patent, a garment carries a flexible sheet on which rod magnets are arranged in spacedly parallel relationship to define a supporting area longer and wider than 2 inches. Notches in the magnet surfaces assist in preventing movement of magnetically attracted ferrous tools. The sheet may be mounted on any part of a garment remote from the hands, and held to the body of the wearer by loops which extend about the trunk of the wearer, one or more limbs, and/or the neck of the wearer.